May I Have This Dance?
by Melon
Summary: The intriguing nature of purebloods at their best. LM/RB
1. Part One

**Warnings:** pursuit of the under-aged, if that's not your cup of tea don't take a sip from the cup. you've been warned!

**Notes: **Normally I wouldn't think of Lucius/Regulus, but who do think he played with before Draco? Enjoy!

* * *

Regulus had recently come back from Hogwarts, it was a summer vacation he was not looking forward to it. His mother was throwing another one of her boring parties were all the pureblooded idiots come to court their daughters. He rolled his eyes at one of his uglier cousins trying to win the affection of an obese man 20 years her senior, he was rich of course. Regulus walked into the next room and found Bellatrix cackling with her sister Narcissa.

"Regulus!" she said catching him before he could leave, "I didn't know you were out and about," Bellatrix flung her dark hair over her shoulder as Narcissa, red in the face, still giggled slightly, "I thought it was way past your bed time," Narcissa giggled more as the young boy glared at her.

"Like I could sleep with twits like you bustling about," Regulus spat.

Bellatrix snorted, "Sharp tongue, get that from Sirius, do you miss him terribly?" she taunted.

Regulus felt his face grow hot; Sirius had run away not too long ago. Sirius had been his everything for so many years but he began to change ever since he'd gone to that retched Hogwarts he was now subjected to. Though he'd never let it show to Sirius or anyone else Regulus still loved him and for some terrifying reason Bellatrix knew, but Regulus was bent on being defiant.

"Of course I don't miss him I finally get peace and quiet and all the love he never deserved," Regulus put his nose to the air.

"Ah you love to bathe in his jealousy don't you?" Narcissa spoke up.

"There you are," came a deep commanding voice coming from behind Regulus.

Narcissa's eyes suddenly brightened and Regulus turned to see what could have possibly made his cousin react that way. He was unmoved, a man, of course, what else could it have been. Regulus didn't get a very good look at the man and he didn't really care to. He'd turned back to his cousin Bellatrix as she spoke.

"The blundering idiot is still in school right?" she was still on the subject of Sirius ignoring the man as Regulus had.

Regulus opened his mouth to reply when a hand touched his shoulder in passing. The young boy looked up into the face of the man he'd disregarded earlier, he was much younger than he'd thought, just out of school perhaps. He had long white blonde hair that he'd pulled back, a pale pointed face with piercing grey eyes. He winked at Regulus as he went to Narcissa's side handing her a drink as the silly girl blushed and giggled. Regulus stood frozen. Bellatrix snapped her fingers in front of Regulus' face; the boy shook his head and looked at her.

"Don't ignore me."

"Regulus!"

With wide eyes Regulus stared at his angry looking cousin once more and then ran off at his mother's call. He passed a tall dark haired man on the way out. Bellatrix yelled at the man for taking so long and Regulus slipped out of the room.

Regulus was able to avoid his mother as he slipped out the back door into the garden. He found Kreacher arguing with the self-fertilizing shrubs and walked on in the darkness. It was a cool summer night, Regulus slipped out of his shoes enjoying the feeling of the grass between his feet. He sat back at the edge of the garden staring up into the sky, he took off his suffocating dress coat and tossed it aside sighing. A little while later it was so muggy he'd unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt, a twig 

snapped. Regulus almost broke his neck whirling around. It was the man that had sent Narcissa's heart a flutter, _what was he doing out here?_

"Jumpy one aren't you?" his voice was smooth, delicious sounding, he chuckled softly, Regulus felt his face flush and was glad they were in the darkness.

When the blonde sat beside him he began to have second thoughts, "Shouldn't you be at the party?" Regulus thanked Merlin his voice didn't crack he was sure it would have.

"Nahh, Cissa left and Bellatrix and her date are off somewhere shagging I suppose," Regulus almost choked on his tongue making the man laugh, "How old are you?"

"Thirteen," of course then his voice cracks causing the man to laugh again, Regulus' face was burning he was sure he'd ignite the bushes.

"Lucius Malfoy," the blonde held out his hand, "And you're Regulus Black."

Regulus didn't ask how he knew his name and just focused the warmth of the other boy's hand. He hadn't realized how cold it was until that small warmth was gone. Regulus shivered looking up into the sky hating the awkward silence that had fallen between them. Lucius didn't mind at all he was watching the boy.

"Have you been out here the whole time?" Lucius suddenly asked.

Regulus looked to the blond, "Yeah," he said shivering again wiggling his numb toes.

"Are you cold?"

"I guess," Regulus felt the weight of Lucius' coat," Oh no I-"

Lucius shook his head with a smile, "You need in more than I do."

"Thanks," Regulus mumbled quietly.

Lucius took in the boy's features like fine wine, meaningfully slow. The straight pointed nose, his soft blue eyes, they looked sunken from lack of sleep, earlier Lucius had seen dark circles. The boy had thin lips with his perfectly angled mouth and high cheekbones. The boy's hair was black, of course, and straight falling over one eye curling very slightly at the end. The boy pushed a strand behind his ear looking to the stars. The moment was shattered by the shrill cry of a woman around 50.

"Regulus! Are you out there!?"

Lucius took delight in the seeing the boy flinch and stand, "Yes I'll be right there," Lucius stood as the boy gathered his own dress coat and shoes looking as if he were going to be killed if he didn't move fast enough.

Lucius put a firm hand on the boy's shoulder and guided him slowly forward almost painfully for Regulus as he didn't want his mother angry. The boy looked up at Lucius in wonder; grey eyes bore into pale blue. Regulus quickly looked away staring forward at the silhouette of his mother.

"Regulus have you been out here all this time I was looking for you everywhere!"

"You needn't worry Mrs. Black," Lucius said with ease, "He was in good hands."

"Oh Lucius," the woman smiled, "I thought you had already left with your father thank you for looking after my Reggie, Mordred knows what kind of trouble he gets into."

Lucius chuckled and pushed the smaller boy forward, his hand the small of his back, "I should be going now I'll see you around, good bye Mrs. Black," he apparated and Regulus was sent to bed by his smiling mother.

It wasn't until Regulus sat down on his bed that he realized he was still wearing Lucius' coat, he sniffed the fabric, it smelled like him. A sensual smell of expensive spices, musk and something else he couldn't place, something of Lucius all his own. The smell reminded him of his brother slightly and it erupted a feeling he'd repressed for the past year.

Under his covers in the dark Regulus clutched Lucius' coat feeling completely alone. He cursed Sirius for doing this to him abandoning him completely.

2 years ago the night before Sirius had left for Hogwarts again Regulus snuck into his room to find Sirius crying. Their mother had been terrible to him for getting into Gryffindor their father far past cruel. They hugged each other tightly and Regulus made him promise never to leave him. Sirius promised his younger brother pulling him closer kissing him.

_"I'll never leave you," he said, "Never in a million years."_

"Where are you now big brother!?" Regulus shouted as he clutched the coat tighter sobbing. He was shaking all over half-able to control himself. He slowed his breathing and got a hold of himself throwing the coat across the room damning Lucius for making him really remember his stupid brother.

to be continued...


	2. Part Two

**Warnings:** chan, incest, boylove :)

* * *

It wasn't until the next party a month later that Regulus saw Lucius again. Regulus kept to the shadows as Lucius showered Narcissa with affection, Bellatrix and her date making gagging noises in the background. A little while later Bellatrix and Narcissa walked off to the powder room, Narcissa giggling at her sister. Regulus' eyes widened when a familiar hand rested upon his shoulder.

"Long time no see Regulus," the silky sound of Lucius' voice melted his lower abdomen.

He gulped, his hello caught in his throat.

"I'm missing something," his finger slid down the younger boy's arm resulting in a shiver, "I was wondering if later you could help me find it?"

"Lucius come and dance!" Narcissa was hanging drunkenly off her sister.

"Coming," Lucius said not glancing away from Regulus' shaken expression, a smirk most prominent on his own gorgeous aristocratic face.

Regulus walked away completely confused,_ why was this boy interested in him, his touches a little more than friendly_. For the remainder of the party Regulus spent his time sitting on the stairs thinking. He absentmindedly watched people bustling in and out of the rooms holding drinks, fondling their dates. The crowd was beginning to thin and he heard Bellatrix's distinct voice shouting at some man that she and her sister were not whores, that they were leaving. Regulus almost felt himself giddy as he anticipated Lucius' arrival. He was quite unsure why, he'd only met the man just recently.

"Regulus," came the deep silky voice of Lucius, "There you are," Regulus stood as Lucius stepped close to him, "Let us go find my missing possession."

Lucius followed Regulus as he started up the stairs to his room watching his tight little arse the whole way.

"I'm sorry I hadn't realized until you left," Regulus opened the door to his room and walked in.

"Oh no my fault," Lucius leaned against the door frame, quite sexily he might add, "It doesn't matter anyway."

"Here," Regulus placed his hand over the coat he'd draped over his desk chair.

Lucius didn't even look at the dress coat, he closed the door as he came up behind Regulus. Lucius licked his lips and without hesitation placed his hand on the younger boy's waist. He smirked as the younger boy froze. Lucius un-tucked the boy's shirt and placed his hand against the boy's warm, tender skin. He rubbed his hand across the boy's abdomen and kissed his exposed neck causing the youngest Black to shiver.

Regulus didn't know what was happening, he'd expected it too but didn't think it would actually happen. It had before, an older male taking interest in him, but it had never gotten thus far.

Lucius had turned the boy around pushing him up against his desk taking his mouth with his own. Lucius pushed against the boy making him groan and grip his clothes pulling Lucius closer. He gripped the back of Regulus' head and parted the boy's lips slipping his tongue in tasting him. Both had hardened quickly Lucius hardening further as Regulus trembled beneath him. Lucius pulled away telling himself he wouldn't go that far. He wouldn't fuck the boy yet.

Regulus stared up at Lucius in confusion. Lucius looked down at the boy's swollen pink lips. Raising a slender finger he brushed shining black hair from Regulus' covered eye and kissed him once more

"I'll be seeing you," Lucius grabbed his coat and left.

* * *

So here he was again at Hogwarts, sulking. He hadn't seen Lucius since their last encounter and doubted he'd see him again. What had transpired between them had reminded him so dearly of Sirius that Regulus felt bad on Lucius' account that all he could think of was his brother.

Regulus cursed Sirius' name, he had to know, he wondered if it would ever be the same between them again. He made up his mind. He had to talk to Sirius.

As Regulus walked the corridors he now regretted everything he'd done to his brother for the past two years. The words, no matter how true in his eyes then, now tore him apart. Regulus hadn't been watching where he was walking and unexpectedly bumped into someone.

"Sirius!" the younger Black exclaimed his eyes gleaming.

"Oh great," Sirius muttered, "What?" his words were acidic as he stared at his silent younger brother, "What's it you want you foul little Death eater."

"I uh," Regulus couldn't look his brother in the face, "Sorry," Regulus bowed his head.

Sirius raised his eyebrow in suspicion, "What is this," Regulus' heart beat fast against his rib cage "Is this a prank?" Sirius began to look around the empty corridor, "Are your stupid little friends going to suddenly pop out of nowhere with a surprise attack?"

Regulus shook his head still staring at his shoes, "Mum talked about you recently," he suddenly said.

Sirius was horrified, his demonic little brother was making small talk with him, _it had to be a ruse_, he thought, "Rubbing one of her insults in my face you little prick?"

"No," Regulus squeaked, "It was actually decent, she called you a bonehead for not taking up Quidditch since you're so good at it, you really are Sirius, you could actually beat us."

Sirius gaped at his little brother, "What the bloody hell is wrong with you!? You're planning something aren't you, to get yourself in my good graces and make fool of me."

Regulus reached out to his older brother, "Sirius I-" he drew back his hand when Sirius flinched, Regulus bowed his head when tears pricked his eyes.

Sirius was well past horrified now as his brother's shoulders began to shake, "Are you crying!?" Sirius heard a whimper, "Don't cry," Sirius didn't know what to do, he didn't know what the hell was going on. For the past two years since Regulus came to Hogwarts the little prat had rubbed it in his face that their mother hated him, said he was worthless, that he was a blood traitor. Now he was a sniveling mess.

Regulus looked up into his hated brother's face his puffy red eyes met a soft grey and it reminded him slightly of Lucius of why he was there. Sirius looked down at the pitiful boy and almost felt sorry for him. Sirius froze when Regulus had stepped forward wrapping his arms around him.

"I miss you," Regulus rubbed his cheek against the fabric of Sirius' robes clutching him tighter, "I'm so sorry... for everything I've done."

Sirius placed a shaking hand on Regulus' shoulder about to push him away when Regulus spoke again, "I was just angry you left, sad and alone I became closer to mother and then she got the letter you'd been sorted into Gryffindor I fell into her footfalls of verbally bashing you, she felt betrayed, I followed, now I don't even get to see you at summer!" Regulus was staring up at him now gripping the front of his brother's clothes getting as close as possible, "And you ignore me at school and I can never get close to you! I know that's my doing but-"

"Stop," Sirius couldn't take it anymore it was all too much.

"What?" Regulus looked heartbroken.

Sirius closed his eyes, "Just stop."

Regulus searched his brother's face, he looked pained. Regulus wanted that pain to go away, he did the only thing he could think of. Regulus gripped the back of his brother's neck and brought his lips down on his own. Sirius struggled for a second but to Regulus' delight it was only to change position.

Regulus snaked his arms around Sirius' neck as Sirius pushed him again the stone wall assaulting his mouth with all the repressed passion he'd had for his brother. Sirius was hard just at the touch but as Regulus moaned it was almost painful for his pants to be on. Regulus seemed to know this and unbuttoned his brother's pants instantly slipping over him gripping his cock. Sirius suddenly pushed him away. Regulus' face fell, shadowed with confusion and rejection.

"I can't," Sirius wiped his mouth and re-buttoned his pants, "I- you- I just can't."

"Sirius?"

Regulus looked up; Remus Lupin was rounding the corner. _So that was it_, Regulus thought raising his nose in disgust as Sirius' eyes widened, _he was fucking his best friend. _Regulus glowered at the scarred boy. Regulus didn't even want to touch his brother now, now that he was with that half-breed.

"Hullo Regulus," Regulus glared at the half-breed's audacity to address him as such, he wasn't friends with the cretin. The young werewolf stood beside his friend a questioning air to his hello.

Regulus said nothing and took one last look at his disgusting brother and walked away forever his heart breaking with every step he took.


End file.
